ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yamil Atala
thumb Yamil Atala es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Entre sus trabajos, ha participado en telenovelas, programas unitarios y comedia. Además, es el productor en español de películas para la pantalla grande y productor de Los Mejores Músicos.com. Actualmente trabaja en un proyecto para adultos encargado del la producción del mismo Para su formación, estudió Discurso Cinematográfico en la UNAM, música en el instituto autónomo “Juan León Mariscal”, Carrera de Ciencias de la Comunicación en la UNAM, taller de teatro con el maestro Jorge Sánchez Fogarty, connotado director de telenovelas y quien escribió, dirigió y produjo el programa Teatro en Atril de canal 11 durante 5 años, taller de teatro con el maestro Grotowsky,padre del llamado teatro pobre, además de un curso de Stand Up Comedy con los maestros Gustavo Murguía y Miguel Galván. Tras esto, a partir de 1980 y hasta la fecha, ha doblado y dirigido una gran cantidad de series y películas para la televisión y el cine, y para comerciales (Pepé Le pu; Animaniacs; El Gallo Claudio; Porky) de humanos y caricaturas Filmografia: Anime * Peter Pan (anime) - Tootles, Robert * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Aioria de Leo, Camus de Acuario (dos capítulos), Jango, Ushio (un capítulo) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD y TV Infierno) - Aioria de Leo * Galaxy Express 999 - Capitán Harlock (Deybith) * Locke el Superman de las galaxias - General Ryo Yamaki * El anillo mágico - Kevin (Kyouichi) Saionji * Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Teifu Tokubou * Dragon Ball - Pilaf, Taro Soramame, Drum, Piccoro (niño), Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta joven * Dragon Ball GT - Pilaf * Slam Dunk - Yohei Mito * Digimon - Demidevimon * Digimon 2 - Gotsumon * Supercampeones (original) - Carlos Santana * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Jack Morris * Cowboy Bebop: La película - Spike Siegel * Soul Hunter - Poi Kao * Corrector Yui - Shun Tojou * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Bakura Ryo (primera voz) * Sakura Card Captors - Kero (Kerberos) * Pepper Ann - Sr. Hickey * Sally, la brujita - Profesor Yamabe * Sailor Moon - Richard * Sailor Moon Super S - Ojo de Tigre * Ranma ½ - Sentaro Daimonji * Pokémon - Danny y Drake * Naruto - Aoi Rokusho, Menma * Pokémon(Pokémon campeones de la liga Johto) - Benji * Nube, el Maestro del Infierno - Quesalana Pasalana * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Dios * Bakugan - Aerogan Haos Series animadas * Sonic Underground - Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic, el héroe - Sonic the Hedgehog (1era voz) * Los Pitufos (serie)- Pitufo Vanidoso * Pif y Hércules - Pif * Capitán N - Kevin/Capitán N * Spawn (serie animada) - Billy Kincaid * El Hombre Araña (serie animada) - Flash Thompson * Dartacan Y los 3 Mosque Perros - Fransua (solo un capítulo) * Los Pequeños Magos - Príncipe Dexter * El Laboratorio de Dexter - Dexter (2da voz), Cerebro (Capítulos piloto), Letreros * Calabozos y Dragones - Hank el arquero * La Vaca y el Pollito - Pollito * Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (temporadas 1, 2, 3, 4 y parte de la 5ta) - Peter Venkman * Ed, Edd & Eddy - Jimmy (1ra voz) * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Ra'ad, Ampfibio (desde el cap. 13) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Zack, Amiba Junior, Paquito Comegoma, As, Mano Derecha, Monstruo Fred * Johnny Bravo - Donny Osmond, Voces adicionales * Escuadrón del Tiempo - Dexter (un capítulo) * La Pequeña Lulú - Fito * House of Mouse - Bebé Shelby * Olocoons 2da. temporada - Leo * El libro de Pooh - Piglet * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Piglet * M.A.S.que. - Scott Trakker * Rolie Polie Olie - Ruedín * El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Wheeler (2da. voz) * Los pequeños magos - Príncipe Dexter y Bob * Daria - Voces adicionales Películas Chris O'Donnell * Perfume de mujer - Charlie Simms * Amor de locos - Matt Leland Michael J. Fox * Marcianos al ataque - Jason Stone * Por amor o por dinero - Doug Ireland Marc McClure * Superman (película - Jimmy Olsen * Superman II - Jimmy Olsen Mark Wahlberg * El gran golpe - Melvin Smiley * El corruptor - Danny Wallas Kevin Dillon ''' * La mancha voraz La mancha voraz - Brian Flagg * Pelotón - Bunny '''Mario López * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawái - Albert Clifford "A. C." Slater * Una navidad de locura - David Martín/Nick John Leguizamo * Dr. Dolittle - Rata 1 * Dr. Dolittle 2 - Rata 1 Jackie Chan * Primer Impacto - Jackie * El Invencible - Jackie Otros * El vengador del futuro (2012 - Douglas Quaid/Houser (Colin Farrell) (2012) * El Avispón Verde - Kato (Jay Chou) * Abracadabra - Thackery Binx (Sean Murray) * Hermanos de carreras - Dean Talon (Riley Smith) (2001) * Todo un parto - Alan Harper ( Jon Cryer) * Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba - Reepicheep (Simón Pegg) * Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian - Reepicheep (Eddie Izzard) * Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor) * Hombres de negro II - Frank, el perro (Tim Blaney) * Hombres de negro III - Griffin (Michael Stuhlbarg) / Chico Alien detenido (Britt Johnson) / Jeffrey (Michael Chernus) (tráiler) * Código de honor - Charlie Dillon (Matt Damon) * Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado - J.D. (Brad Pitt) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos - Todd Anderson (Ethan Hawke) * Stargate (1994) - Dr. Daniel Jackson (James Spader) * Forces of Nature - Ben Holmes (Ben Affleck) * Tres es multitud - Max Fischer (Jason Schwartzman) * Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado - Barry William Cox (Ryan Phillippe) * Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal - Billy Hanson (Jude Law) * La sombra de la corrupción - Kevin Calhoun (John Cusack) * Albino Alligator - Dova (Matt Dillon) * Wild América - Mark Stouffer (Devon Sawa) * El quinto elemento - David (Charlie Creed-Miles) * Bad Boys II - Capitán Howard (Joe Pantoliano) * Anaconda 2 - Jack Byron (Matthew Marsden) * Beethoven 3 - Tommy (Mike Ciccolini) * Terminator 3 - Scott Petersen ( Mark Famiglietti) * La laguna azul - Richard (Christopher Atkins) (Doblaje original) * La jaula de los pájaros - Val Goldman (Dan Futterman) * Querido Dios - Tom Turner (Greg Kinnear) * La guerra por un troyano - Brad Kimble (Will Friedle) * Baila conmigo - Rafael Infante (Chayanne) * Correo expreso - Wyatt Trips (Paul Rudd) * ¿Te acuerdas de anoche? - Danny Martín (Rob Lowe) * Soldados de juguete - William 'Billy' Tepper (Sean Astin) * Carpool - Daniel Miller (David Paymer) * El mundo según Wayne - Garth Algar (Dana Carvey) * Girl in the Cadillac - Rick (William McNamara) * Chill Factor - Tim Masón ( Skeet Ulrich) * Nuestra pandilla - Benny (Mike Vitar) / Narración * The Blob - Brian Flagg (Kevin Dillon) * Voceadores - David Moscow (David Jacobs) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Flamingo * La leyenda del Zorro - Phineas Gendler * Babe: El puerquito valiente - Veterinario / Electricista * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad - Snoop / Hombre en aeropuerto * Dr. Dolittle - Dr. Mark Weller * El cristal encantado - Jen * Ángel ejecutor - Joven en bar * El último emperador - Pu Yi (adulto) * La niñera y el presidente - Karl Pochenko * América salvaje - Marty Stouffer * La mitad siniestra - Policía * Sabrina va a Roma - Travis * Pequeños gigantes - Spike ( Doblaje original ) * Los cazafantasmas 2 - Peter Venkman ( Bill Murray ) ( Doblaje original ) * Querida, encogí a los niños|Querida, encogí a los niños - Russ Thompson * La cosa más dulce - Paramédico * Los últimos rebelde - Emil Lutz ( Noah Wyle ) * Tanto para nada - Claudio ( Robert Sean Leonard ) ( Redoblaje ) * Open Season: Amigos salvajes - Ertizo * Las aventuras de Rasputin y su zorra dorada - Voces Adicionales * Karate Kid (2010) - Chino en el avión * Jamaica bajo cero - Sanka * Un beso en Hollywood - Billy Collier ( Sean P. Hayes) * Ernest va al campo - Crutchfield * La Muerte del Hombre Increíble - Voces adicionales * New York, New York - Eddie Di Muzio ( Frank Sivero ) * The air up there - Jimmy Dolan ( Kevin Bacon ) * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros - Max (Jerry O'Connell) * La huida - Harold Carvey (James Stephens) (Redoblaje) * Algo muy personal - Voces adicionales * 3 ninjas al rescate - Samuel "Rocky" Douglas * Jekyll & Hyde - Técnico laboratorista * Hombres de hojalata - Ernest Tilley (Danny DeVito) Películas animadas John Fiedler * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween - Piglet (2005) * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante] - Piglet (2005) * Nuevas aventuras con Rito - Piglet (2004) * Winnie Pooh 123 - Piglet (2004) * Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh] - Piglet (2002) * La gran película de Piglet - Piglet (2002) * La película de Tigger - Piglet (2000) * Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura - Piglet (1997) * Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh - Piglet (1997) Travis Oates * Winnie the Pooh (película animada de 2011)|Winnie The Pooh] - Piglet (2011) * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh|Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical]] - Piglet (2009) * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh|La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives - Piglet (2007) * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween- Piglet (algunas escenas) (2005) Otros * El caldero mágico - Soldado en mesa * Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Corazón Enorme (1987) * Los ositos cariñositos 2: Una nueva generación - John (1986) * Mulán - Shang * Mulán 2 - Shang * Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico - Tomás * José, el rey de los sueños - Benjamin * El viento en los sauces - Sapo * Artchie: el regreso a Riverdale - Robert * El Viaje de Dexter - Dexter * Hormiguitaz - Capataz * Lilo & Stitch - Piloto * La princesa encantada 2 - Príncipe Derek * La princesa encantada 3 - Príncipe Derek * Los gatos no bailan - Pudge * Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños - Iago * Héroes de la Fe -Historia de San Patricio- El Rey * El niño del tambor - Ali * Francisco en La verdadera historia de Fátima * Ralph, el demoledor - Sonic The Hedgehog Series de TV Jon Cryer * Dos hombres y medio - Alan Harper * Hannah Montana - Kenneth Truscott Ramon Franco * MacGyver - Ramón, Spider * Misión del deber - Sargento Alberto Ruiz Otros * Los Años Maravillosos - Paul * Salvados por la campana - A.C. Slater * Blossom - Tony Russo * Las Vegas - Kenny * Friends - Eddy / Michael * Jóvenes y rebeldes - Daniel Desario * Ángel adolescente - Jordan * The Outer Limits - Henry Marshall * Wishbone - Joe Talbot * Zoey 101 - Sr. Bender * E.R. Sala de urgencias - Antoine * Unidad Especial - Sean Radmon (Sean Whalen) * Hechiceras - Dan Gordon/ Rex Bucland * Dinosaurios - Robbie Sinclair * Manni el Libero - Heiner * Zoboomafoo - Zoboo, voces adicionales * Aventuras de un hombre lobo adolescente - Tommy Dawkins * Estoy en la banda - Xander, el baterista * Hannah Montana - Ralphie * Victorious - Voces diversas * Crapston Villas - Dino * El último emperador (CCTV)|El último emperador - Emperador Pu Yi (adulto) * Los enredos de María Conchita - Nick Lukowski (Justin Whalin) * El mentalista - Tom Doverton (Callard Harris) (Temp 2 Cap 9) Documentales * Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - John Jones Telenovelas brasileñas Rodrigo Faro * La casa de las siete mujeres - Joaquín (Quinca) * Chocolate con pimienta - Guillermo * Cabocla - Augusto de Oliveira * América - Neto * Alma gemela - Zacarías * El profeta - Trucha (Tainha) Otros * Lazos de Familia - Paulo (Flávio Silvino) * Insensato corazón - Zeca (André Barros) Dirección de doblaje * Las Chicas Superpoderosas * El laboratorio de Dexter * La Vaca y el Pollito (algunos episodios) * Pif y Hércules * Pepper Ann * Biografía Toon * El extraño mundo de Jack * Corazón de caballero * Hombres de Negro II * Hombres de Negro III * Límite Vertical * Open Season: Amigos salvajes * Monster House * Bad Boys II * La cosa más dulce * La leyenda del Zorro * Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean * Los pequeños Tom y Jerry * Guardianes de la bahía * Hancock * Hellboy * El mundo mágico de Terabithia (Versión de Walt Disney Pictures) * El Avispón Verde * La Pantera Rosa 2 * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D * Mi Mascota es un Monstruo * Zoom y los superhéroes * Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas * Terminator: La salvación (versión Sony) * Margaret * Karate Kid (2010) * El vengador del futuro (2012) Traducción y Adaptación * Monster House: La casa de los sustos * Mi Mascota es un Monstruo * Open Season: Amigos salvajes (adaptación) * Zoom y los superhéroes Locución comercial * Anuncios y spots de Cartoon Network (1998-2002) * Anuncios de canal 5 (Durante el Bloque Ultratunel 5 en el 2000) * Juguetes Mi alegría * Juguetes Hasbro * Dulces Ricolino Televisión nacional * Juro que te Amo (2008) * Yo amo a Juan Querendón (2007) * De pocas, pocas pulgas * La culpa (1996) TV series .... Lucas * Dulce desafío (1989) * Abandonada" (1985) .... Chemo * Un solo corazón (1983) .... Carlos * Papá soltero (1985-1994).....Mauricio Categoría:Actores de doblaje